


the exquisite dreaminess of the full moon

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Post ADWD, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: She stands in the shore, her pale skin reflecting in the water. He wonders which is brighter: her or the stars in the sky.





	the exquisite dreaminess of the full moon

**Author's Note:**

> me wanting to write smut and no story leads to whatever this is. title from Virginia Woolf.

He seeks out the moments in the dark, deep in the woods in the safety of the night. The only light is her blonde hair and it blinds him if he stares too long.

She dresses her cheek in the dark as she splashes water on it and removes the bandage. It breaks him that she came to him in such a state. Bright crimson skin on her neck. Tattered armor. Dirt matted in her hair. Dejection in her eyes, unable to meet his gaze.

He would follow her anywhere, and he believes she knows that. Blubbering some lame excuse of spotting Sansa Stark, she knows which of his strings to pull and how to tug at them.

She leads and he trails behind in her shadow.

This is how he finds himself eyeing her from afar, perched behind tree trunks. Barely anything is visible behind the leaves and vegetation in the forest. She is crouched by the riverbank, her armor laid beside her. The linen of her shift, probably a rich cream once, bears her journey marked with dirt and dried blood stains.

Jaime gleans at night for this is the state Brienne has left him in. Hiding, spying, loving from afar.

She stands in the shore, her pale skin reflecting in the water. He wonders which is brighter: her or the stars in the sky.

Find the north star, they told him during his first night hunt, for it shines the brightest and will lead you to safe harbor. She has found him. 

She pulls down her shift and unlaces her breeches, stepping out of them. He’s afforded a rare sight of her body, her flesh bare to him and only him. There is no womanly figure, no soft curves of her waist, no perk bottom, no slender legs.

There is only Brienne. Her broad shoulders define her stature and carry her honor. Her arms, tight and defined with which she holds Oathkeeper. Her back, taut with tension.

She is by no means comely, that much is known and cannot be argued with.

Yet he stands with his hand down his pants, holding his cock. His lust overwhelms his body and there is no denying it because it creeps in his head during the day and his heart in his dreams. He palms his half hard cock and groans as she wades into the river until only her arms and head are above the water.

She floats in a pool of stars and clouds.

He stifles a groan as he covers the head with his palm and smears the cream around it with his thumb. He creates a fist and curls his hand along the spine of his cock. He slides the fist up and down, and it results a brief euphoria. It feels like sunshine on his bare skin and he soaks it up.

Admittedly, this is not a task his left hand is optimal for, but since that day Brienne stepped in his tent at Riverrun, he has become quite adept at this exercise. He doubts his right hand would have fared better than this, he doesn't want either of his hands on his cock. He wants Brienne. Her holding his cock in her palm, her fingers would grip (too tight? too delicate?), would she touch him like he does? Would she use her thumb to inch back the skin of the head? Would she use her mouth? Her tongue, her lips on him - 

A warm rush inches up his back, the telling sign of his release.

He closes his eyes and imagines her, lying with him in daylight, holding him, loving him. He wants to feel her lips on his him, the chapped skin would brush against his cheek, and he would lean into it.

He squeezes his cock and bucks into the air as the cum shoots, landing on the bark of the tree.

The warmth does not fade and neither does Jaime’s gaze.


End file.
